Dil Tere Sangg
by blindredeyes
Summary: Chahe durr ho, chahe paas... Dil toh tere hi sangg hai... BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT TO MY SHONA SS
1. Chapter 1

Hi guyz,

I 'm back with another DayaxMuskann fic, any body wanting so-called 'dArEyA', read at your own risk.

It is for my dear friend SS. Dono hi DayaMusi k diwane, so jyada muskil nai hua. Aree ruko-ruko mana k SS ka b'day gift hai, baki v padd sakte ho.

Pata nai kaesa hua. Dimag thik se kaam nai karr raha. I feel like crying. Ye mere full performance nai hai.

* * *

Subah ke 5:30 hua tha, aur pehli baar iss ghar mein itni subah chahal-pahal thi.

Halki si sahi, par thi.

Kitchen se utensil ke awaj arahi thi toh Sr. Insp. Abhijeet ki neend khulgae.

"Itni subah-subah ye kitchen se awaj, Daya toh avi tak utha v nai hoga...kahi koi chor toh nai ghus aaya?"

Abhijeet sir chup-chap apna gun uthake kitchen ki tarf chaldiye, awaj badhti jarahi thi.

"Ajjkal choron mein itni himmat badh gae k CID officer k ghar mein ghus aye; ya fir humse darna chhod diya criminals ne"

"Ho Gum Hai Kisi K Pyaar Mein, Dil Subah Shaam

Pr Tumhe Likh Nahi Pau, Main Uska Naam"

"Thora dance v karle"

TRINGGG...

Chammach gir gaya...

"Boss, tum?"

"Kyu mera kitchen mein ana mana hai kya?"

"Nai, wo...main"

"Kya?"

"Main wo..."

"Kya?"

"Uff oh, mujhe bolne toh do"

"Haan bol"

"Wo ajj neend jaldi khulgae, socha k coffee pilu. Tum v piyoge?"

"Jaroor, pr chini dalke banana mere liye. Mein namak wala coffee nai pita"

"Kya?"

Daya ne neeche apne haat pe dekha toh haath mein tha SALT

"Ohh...main soch raha tha k breakfast v banalu"

"Haan haan kyu nai. Abb subah shaam kisi k pyaar mein gum rahega toh namkeen coffee aur mithi sabji hi khane ko milegi. Waese ajj ghadi thori late nai chalrahi? Kahi kharab toh nai hogae na?(Abhijeet takes off the wall clock and pretends to check)"

"9 bajne men abb v 3 ghante 15 min aur 23 secs baki dikharaha hai"

"Kyu boss? 9 bajne ka ajj aesa intezaar"

"Haan, wo Muskann ajj arahi hai na, sayad uske baad tu thik hojae"

Daya freezes on the spot with bewildered wide eyes, Abhijeet smirks and

"Mein fresh hone jaraha hu"

"Haan" Daya replied awkwardly

"Ye Abhijeet v na" n unconciously look at the clock, fir coffee mein busy.

**HO GUM HAI KISI KE PYAAR MEIN**

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAI PAU**

**MAIN USKA NAAM**

**HAAY RAAM, HAAY RAAM**

Coffee banate hue Daya atit ke kuch palon ke saer karne nikal jate hai.

_"Muskann ye achha kia tumne, jyada chot toh nai ayi na"_

_"Nai, sir. I'm perfectly fine. Aisi chhoti-moti chote toh lagti rehti hai"_

_"Sahi kaha, bahadur log inte chhoti-moti kharocho se peeche nai hat te"_

_Daya looks proud when ACP praises her for single-handedly saving a bank from 2 robbers(The case of red rose killer)_

_"Ahhh..." Muskann falls on ground, grabbing her collor bone while cheking drawers in victims room._

_"Muskann..."_

_"Sir waha... waha kuch hai... uss drawer mein... main drawer check karr rahi thi k koi suyi jaesi chiz waha se nikli n chubb gae" Muskann informs them through gritted teeth. Her pain n struggle against the fluid in needle was clearly written_

_acroos her face._

_"Daya isse hospital leke jao"_

_"Yes sir..." Daya lifts in bridal style. She is loosing her conciousness despite her struggle._

_"Hang on Muskann. Hum hospital pohochne wale hai" He was scared to death, and had some unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.(The case about million dollar stamp)_

**SUBAH SHAAM**

"DAYA..." Abhijeet jerks his hand away from stove.

"Dhyaan kaha hai tumahara, haat jal jata.." Abhijeet scolds looking for possible injury.

"Sorry Abhi wo...main case k...haan haan case k bare mein soch raha tha...aur pata hi nai chala..."

"Haan Muskann naam k case k bare mein na..."

Okkkkey...Abhijeet se kuch v chupane ki kosis bekar hai.

**HO GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN**

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAI PAU**

**MAIN USKA NAAM**

**HAAY RAAM, HAAY RAAM**

"Hey bhagwan kaha chalagaya ye, yahi toh rakha tha. Kaha chalagaya"

Muskann purey kamre ko ultakar kuch doond rahi thi.

"Daya sir k gifts alag se sambhalkar rakhe the, aur wohi khogaya mujhse"

"Muskann, kya hua? Jaldi karr"

"Tarika, mere kuch gift bags nai milrahe"

"Wahi kahi honge, achhe se doond"

"Nahi milrahi, yahi rakhi thi"

"Muskaan sare gifts toh yahi sofey pr hai"

"Nai wo Daya sir ka gift nai milraha..." she replied getting agitated.

"Ohhhhh...Daya sirrrrr k gifts hai. Dhoond...Dhoond...miljaega...", Tarika replied with mocking smile.

Muskann blushed furiously and was looking anywhere but at Tarika. And her memories reverted back to bags in the chest under her bed.

"Tu toh apna muh band hi rakh, coffee ready karr main ati hu avi"

Running to her bedroom, she pulled out her chest, n took out her gift bags. Taking the gift box with 'Daya sir' written on it, she let out the sigh of relief.

Uss gift ko siney se lagakar baeth gayi.

_"Kyu? Kyu kiya ye sab?"_

_"Sir, Muskann ko bachane k liye"(officer turn traitor)_

**HO SOCHA HAI EK DINN MAIN USSE MILKE**

**KEH DALU APNE SAB HAAL DIL KE**

**AUR KARDU JIVAN USKE HAWALE**

**PHIR CHHOD DE CHAHE APNA BANALE**

"Abhi, jaldi karo, 9 bajne wale hai(mimicking Abhijeet) Daya ajj fir late hojaenge. ACP sir toh marr hi dalenge ajj" Daya driver seat mein impatient baethe hue the.

"Abbey Daya, ajj badi jaldi horahi hai bureau pohochne ki... abhi toh bas 8:25 hi hua hai. Muskann 9 baje se pehle nai ane wali..." par Daya ne beech mein hi katt li.

"Abhi plz, waese hi mujhe derr horahi hai"

"Achha baba, chal mere bhai"

Pr Daya ne gadi opposite direction mein ghumadi.

"Daya, ye kya? Bureau to right se jara tha. Bhul toh nai gaya?"

"Nai, Boss. Woh mall jana hai. Gift..."

"Ohhhh... Gift... Ok chal-chal... Muskann khus hojaegi..."

"Kya yaar, Abhi..."

"Kisse jhut bol raha hai, Daya? Mujhse? Sab samajta hu... Bohut pyaar karta hai na usse?"

Daya hesitated for a while, but gave up...

"Haan, Boss. Aur uske jane k baad hi ehsas hua. Inn 5 saalon main bohut tarpa hu usse dekhne k liye. Jab v delhi mein kisi criminal activity ki news ayi mein bohut darr jata k kahi usse kuch ho najae"

"Daya... Abb wo wapas agayi hai. Derr matt karr mere bhai"

"Haan nai, Tujhe v toh shadi ki jaldi hai. Mere liye ruka hua hai"(Abhi already prposed Tarika)

"DAYA... Main yaha serious baat karr raha hu aur tu hai k..." Abhijeet pouted.

"Abhi... Haan iss baar derr nai karni... Ajj hi... Chahe wo accept kare ya na kare"

"Wo accept jaroor karegi...(teasing tone) mere itne Mote, Hatte-katte, Hansy Daya ko naa kaun karr sakta hai"

"Muskann... Wo kuch v karsakti hai"

"HAHAHAHA" Abhijeet laughed joyfully.

**MAIN TOH USKA HI HUA RE DIWANA**

**AB TOH JAESA V MERA HO ANJAM**

**GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAHI PAU MAIN USKA NAAM**

Aur purey mall main Abhijeet ko adhe ghante mein gumane k baad finally Daya zeroed on suit.

A blue-green simple n elegant piece.

"Abb chalen... Daya. Badi jadi doondliya tu ne toh gift"

"Haan... Wo... Jay se pehle hi advice leliya tha. Toh mujhe pata tha k kya lena hai"

"Ok.. Abb chal.. Warna late hojaenge. ACP sir bohut daantege ajj"

"Kya Boss... Tumhe sir daatenge? November fool bana rahe ho kya?"

"Chup karr aur jaldi chal"

And they took off for Bureau bickering like kids.

Pr jaese hi bureau najar ayq Daya ne break lagadi.

"Abbey abb bas 2 min ka rasta baki hai. Yaha kyu roka?"

"Abhi.." Daya looked nervous

"Kya? Kya hua, Daya ? HAIN"

"Wo accept karegi na?"

"Jaroor. Tu darr kyu raha hai?"

"Pr Boss, agar wo mujhe reject karde toh please usse force matt karna...please yaar"

"Baat v nakaru?"

"Nahi... Main chahta hu k wo dill se mujhe accept kare...na ki kisiki pressure mein"

"Thik hai Daya par..."

"Koi par-war nai Boss...please"

"Thik hai mere bhai...gud luck with that"

"Thanx Boss, mujhe sachmein iski jaroorat thi"

**HAAI RAAM**

"Ohhh... God... Kas ki wo v mujhse pyaar kare" Daya pleaded

**HAAI HAAI HAAI HAAI RAAM**

"Tarika, jaldi karr. Late hona hai kya?"

"Haan baba. Ayi"

**CHAHA HAI TUMNE JIS BAWARI KO**

**WO BHI SAJANWA CHAHE CHAHE TUMHI KO**

**NAINA UTHAYE TOH PYAAR SAMJHO**

**PALKEIN JHUKADE TOH IKRAAR SAMJHO**

"Muskann?"

"Haan...?"

"Daya k liye itne sarey gifts?" Tarika digs through her gift bags. Muskann dove forward and snached away the bag.

"Tujhe... Tujhe kisne kaha mere bags dekhne ko?" Muskann blushes.

"Tujhe kya lagta hai? Mujhe kuch nai pata hi nai"

"Wo..."

"Kya?"

"Ok haan... Wo mein unhe LIKE karti hu"

"Bas like?... Musi..."

"Ok LOVE... Khus? Unka pata nai. Pr batana toh hai..."

"Chill Muskann... Sab thik hi hoga. Jyada se jyada kya hoga, reject. Bas"

"HAHA" Muskann laughes sarcastically.

"Dost hai ya dusmann, mujhe kehrahi hai k jyada se jyada reject hojaungi"

"Musi...jindagi ek hi insan pr nai rukti. Pr jaha tak mera andaja hai, he too feels for u. Dekha hai meine usse Delhi crime reports mein restless hote hue. Kayi signals dekhe maine"

"Really Tarika?"

"Really" Muskann smiles.

**RAKHTI HAI KABSE CHUPA-CHUPA KE**

**APNI HOTHON MEIN PIYA TERA NAAM**

**GUM HAI KISI KE PYAAR MEIN DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAHI PAU MEIN USKA NAAM**

"Abb chal jaldi, late hojaebge warna" Tarika says collecting her keys and purse. Muskann carries her bags and get in the car.

Purey rastey Muskann bohut nervous thi.

"Wo Daya sir hi toh hai, koi bhoot nai hai. Calm down Musi. Kha nahi jaenge wo tujhe. Thik kaha Tarika ne, duniya ek hi insan pe nai tiki. Himmat karr aur bolde, jo v hoga dekhajaega. Phir v reject kia toh. Pr unko ek baar kehna toh hai"

After sometimes they reach Bureau. Tarika neeche utargae pr Muskann toh utarne ka naam hi nai lerahi.

"Musi? Kya hua? Utro, chalo abb"

"Tarika?"

Uski nervous aankhe ek khamos request karr rahi thi.

"Nai bolungi usko...kuch nai bolungi agar wo tujhe reject v karde...koi pressure nai. Main samajti hu Muskann." Tarika says with genuine smile. "Abb chal"

"Thanx Tarika"

"Abbey dost ko thanx bolti hai?" Tarika gives a scary look.

"Ohh..main toh darr gayi...koi bachaooo mujhe" Muskann replied with mockery.

And they walked away gigling like school girls.

**HO GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN**

Qualis parking mein enter karte hi Abhijeet bolpade..

"Ye dekh Tarika ji ki gadi, Muskann unke saath anewali thi ajj. Matlab hn...hn..." Abhi teases Daya.

"ABHIJEET..." Daya tries to warn him futilely.

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

Muskann ne sab ko gift dediya tha pr Abhijeet aur Daya ka koi ata pata nai tha.

Iss wajah se wo aur nervous horahi thi.

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAI PAU**

Daya daudkr Bureau mein pohochna chahte the, pr ye v jante the k Abhi ka reaction kya hoga.

**MAIN USKA NAAM**

Muskann valehi baki sabke sath re-intro kar rahi thi aur apni duty join karne k lia ready thi, pr intezaar toh kisi aur ka tha

**HAAI RAAM**

Abhijeet pure corridor mein najane kya-kya bad-bad kar rahe the, pr sunn kaun raha tha? Daya was looking forward to meet Musi.

HAAI RAAM

Muskann sub-conciously darwaje k pass hi khadi thi. Ajj toh aar ya paar. 5 saalon ka intezaar ajj khatam hoga

**SUBAH SHAAM**

"Abbey Daya, dyaan kaha hai tera? Kabse akele bad-bad kiye jaraha hu"

"Hn?"

"Ohh...haan...haan"

**GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN**

Daya took the turn with his warning growl.

"ABHIJEET..."

And opened the door to office.

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

Thats when there eyes met.

* * *

**Sorry yaar,**

SUPPERLATE hogae na? Abb toh dediya, batana kaesa laga.

LOVE YA SHONA(baki crax v)

**LAST:READ N REVIEW**


	2. Dil Tere Sangg 2

**A/N:** This update is for all reviewers and a reply to shreyalover who dared me to write on Dayamuskaan on one of the stories review section. So, darling hoping I can zip your lips sealed with this.

So, this was the end of the first day of returning to CID Mumbai for Muskann. She had received warmest of welcome by all. And her happiness was short lived with reporting of new case. But to her amazement they solved the case in a single day. So, it was a free time. And here she was in a restaurant with whole team.

They were here for a treat by Daya for some unknown reason ;) but the knowing smirk passed by Abhijeet and Tarika led a suspicious evening. And when dinner was almost over, Tarika got up and went away with Abhijeet. That acquired a sneer from lukhe, which almost broke out another bickering of elderly gentlemen of CID.

After a while all get up to leave but just then two dessert arrive for Daya and Muskann.

"Aree, Daya bas avi ana tha dessert. Avi toh nikalna hai", Abhijeet gave oh-so-innocent statement.

"Koi baat nai sir, hum wait karte hai na", Vivek almost sat back on chair when Freddy so cunningly grabbed his arm and reprimanded.

"Vivek bhulgaya ajj tumhe Manisha ne ghar bulaya tha. Dinner toh yahi hogaya pr bhabhi ki baat ka maan nai rakhoge kya?"

Freddy well understood the motive of Abhijeet and smartly addressed to all before Vivek could spoil his work.

"Sir hum chalte hai...Manisha wait karr rahi hai", and dragged confused Vivek out of the restaurant. And what could escape the eyes of brilliant doctor of forensic department of CID.

"Chal Pradyumann, main toh ajj bohut thakgaya boss. Bas ghar jake sona hai abb. Tu mujhe ghar drop karde. Gadi meine bureau mein hi chhod'di ajj"

And ACP understoode the plan of his best friend. Just nodded and spoke to rest of them.

"Sahabjade to ghode bechke sona hai, warna kal koi case aya toh bohut sunayega, chalta hu"

Abhijeet signalled Rajat and he got up.

"Sir mujhe ajj apne informer jana hai. Time hogaya, main chalta hu", and was abobut to leave but turned.

"Purvi tumhe ghar drop kardu?"

Muskann had heard rumours about them and quickly retorted, "Rajat sir, uske ghar hi chhodna"

Rajat futilely glares and walks out with Purvi in tow. Now that left only 6 CID officer officer. Abhijeet, Tarika, Tasha, Jay, Daya and Muskann. Abhijeet was thinking quickly about escape plan. If one looked close enough, they could actually see the wheels running in great speed. And Tasha came to rescue.

"Abhijeet sir...mujhe jana padega...maa ka msg aya...avi jana hoga...aap mujhe drop kardenge please...Vivek v nikalgaya aur Taxi ka wait karungi toh late hojaungi, Mahi(younger sister) ki tabiyat kharab hogayi achanak"

Abhijeet gave a playful and thankful glance and was about to speak when Daya beat him too it.

"Kya hua Mahi ko? Main v aaun?"

Abhijeet dives in "Wo main dekhlunga, tu apna dessert khatam karr. Chalo Tasha. Tarika chalo tumhe v ghar chhod deta hu. Daya tu Muskann ko drop kardena. Chale chalo." Abhijeet rushes rest of them outside, signaling Jay.

"Daya sir main v chalti hu. Bruno aur Una akele hai. Pata nai ghar ka kya haal kia hoga. Unko v dekhna hai. Bye sir, kal bureau main milte hai", and left with a smirk adorning her beautiful face.

Daya and Muskann both gave a weird glance at the retreating form of others. Ok that was strange.

Awkward silence passed between them. They were looking anywhere but at eachother. And that ignorance continued for loooooooooooong 5 mins and Daya's phone beeped along side Muskann's.

Daya read the msg '_Daya, mere dost, mere bhai, tu khata hi rahega kya? Subha to bol raha tha'ajj hi bolna hai' toh...kaha gayi himmat. Muskann itni darawani hai kya? Sabko kya ghas charane ke liye nikala maine. Abbey bolde'_

And Muskann was getting an earful from Tarika on her phone.

_"Muskann, jhalli kahiki, suhagraat hai kya jo itna sarmarahi hai(_Purvi interrupts_) suhagraat ko v koi itna nai sarmata hoga"_

_"Tumlog ya...yahi ho? Aur hume de...de...dekhrahe ho?", _and turns around wildly to locate them.

_"Kya Abhijeet ki tarah hakla rahi hai?"_

"_Main haklata hu, Tarika?"_,Abhijeet cuts in.

_"Toh wo 'pa...pa...pa...' wo kya tha? Tum chup raho...Muskann just say it...5 saal ka intezaar jaya na ho",_ and cuts the call.

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI SE KOYI, SHIKWA, TO NAHI, SHIKWA NAHI, SHIKWA NAHI, SHIKWA NAHI**

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI BHI LEKIN, ZINDAGI, TO NAHI, ZINDAGI NAHI, ZINDAGI NAHI, ZINDAGI NAHI**

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI SE KOYI, SHIKWA, TO NAHI**

Both, with awkward glances to eachother tried to speak but at the same time and typical 'pehle aap' starts.

"Tum kuch bolrahi thi"

"Aap.._''_

"Aap pehle kahiye kya kehna chahrahethe"

"Wo main...tum batao..."

"Its perfectly ok...aap hi..."

Abhijeet spoke to Tarika, "Ye do no 'pehle aap, pehle aap' k chakkar mein puri raat barbad kardenge. Kya kare? Phir phone kare?"

"Pagal matt bano, pyaar ka izhar karna hai koi nursary rhyme nai gana, time toh do...khud toh itne saal lagae...bhulgae?"

"Kya Tarika, baat-baat pr humari baat matt nikala karo"

"Kyu? Tumhara bhai hai. Toh..."

Purvi cuts in before they they could rise any more ruckus, "Chup hojaeya do-no, wo do-no nikal gaye restaurants se"

True to her words, Daya and Muskann exited the restaurant heading towards Qualis. Tasha grabs Vivek , "Abb kaese pata chalega progress?"

Vivek smiled looking at Abhijeet, "Bug"

All rushed to Scorpio to spy on them.

**KAASH AISA HO TERE QADMO SE, CHUN KE MANZIL CHALE AUR KAHI DOOR KAHI KAASH AISA HO TERE QADMO SE, CHUN KE MANZIL CHALE AUR KAHI DOOR KAHI**

**TUM GAR SAATH HO, MANZILO KI KAMI TO NAHI**

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI SE KOYI, SHIKWA, TO NAHI**

Here Muskaan and Daya in Qualis, unaware of spies, drive off to their destination. Both feeling way too restless.

Kya karu? Avi boldu? Pr bura maan gayi toh?

Hey bhagwan, ye kuch bol kyu nai rahe? Kya mujhe hi bolna padega? Haan. Cmn Muskann you can do it. Inkeliye Delhi mein itne proposal thukraye, itne riste nakare aur ek ka jabda tor dia, bas I LOVE YOU hi toh bolna hai. Pr itna muskil kyu hai yaar

Pata nai kya soch rahi hogi? Kya karu.

Thats it Muskann, time to take matters in your own hands

Daya was still contemplating his decesion when Muskann boldly places her hand over his on steering. The spark of the touch spend shiver down their spine and in surprise Daya hits on break pedal.

"Aapko kuch bolna tha Daya?"

"Haan...nai toh...", Daya gave a nervous reply. His insecurities clearly visible in his eyes. Muskann definitely didn't know what had happened in those 5 years. But those eyes spoke volumes.

"Pr mujhe kuch bolna tha"

Daya had been staring at her hand then he lifted his eyes to hers and was really surprised. Because those orbs reflected passion, respect, care, understanding and most importantly LOVE. True to Jay's words 'eyes were window to the heart'

Muskann put up a brave face and spoke but her eyes were soft.

"Pata nai ye kaesa lagta hoga. Sayad pehli baar koi larki ye kadam utharahi ho. Pr...Daya sir...main...main...(taking a deep breath)main aapse pyaar karti hu"/Daya was ready to reply but Muskann spoke again.

"Meri baat puri nai hui. Pehle sunn lijiye, fir chahe jo ho"

Muskann let her heart flow.

"Ji haan. Main aapse pyaar karti hu...bohut...measure nai karsakti...karta v kaun hai...I LOVE YOU DAYA SIR...mujhe nai pata k aapko kaesa lagta hoga...pr beintehaan muhabbat hai...pehle kyu nai bataya? Kyu ki ehsas nai hua.(her eyes changed a shade of brown reefering to change of emotion) kisiko khone k baad hi uski ehmiyat pata lagti hai, wahi hua. Yaha se gayi fir ehsas hua kya chhut gaya. Ek v dinn aesa nai guzra jab aapko yaad nai kia. Nai aapko yaad nai kia, kyuki yaad usse karte hai jisey bhula jata hai.(again change in shade, determinance and strengh replaced pain and compassion) Apke k saath puri jindagi bitane ka irada lekar ayi hu. Delhi mein apke liye 6 proposal thukraye, 10 riston ko nakara aur ek ka muh thordia kyu ki pyaar aapse tha. Aur humesa rahega. Muskann ajj v wahi hai, nai badli...bas ek ehsas badalgaya...pyaar ka...I JUST LOVE YOU"

And closed her eyes as the salty tears threatened to fall off.

**JEE MEIN AATA HAI, TERE DAAMAN MEIN, SAR JHUKA KE HAM ROTE RAHE, ROTE RAHE**

**JEE MEIN AATA HAI, TERE DAAMAN MEIN, SAR JHUKA KE HUM ROTE RAHE, ROTE RAHE**

**TERI BHI AANKHO MEIN, AANSUO KI NAMI TO NAHI**

And opened her eyes when she felt a drop of water on her hand. She was shocked at the scene.

Daya was trying hard to control his tears. But smiling nontheless. And wiping away his tricking salty emotions, he spoke.

"Muskann...main...kaese kahu..."

"Daya sir, inn 5 saalon mein muhabbat hadd se guzar chuki hai. Aapko kisi aur k sath dekhne ki himmat nai mujhmein...ye na uske liye achha hoga na me..."

Daya was trying to quite her down but when he heard "na mer" that was it. He reached out and hugged her, leaving her utterly speechless.

"Chup...ek dum chup...puri baat suno pehle. Khabardaar jo aesi anab-sanab baat sochi toh dobara...Muskann I love you too. Kisi aur se nai...bas tumse. Humesa se tha. Jab tum yaha thi tab v tha, magar himmat nai. Tum sitaron si lagti thi, jo pass dikhta tha, mano main haat agee karunga aur tum meri mutthi mein, pr kab koi tara kisi ki mutthi mein samaya hai, waesi hi lagi. Durr se pyaar kia. Tum chaligae, main tarapta rehgaya. Ajj dekho, ajj v himmat nai huyi meri, tumhe dill ka haal sunane ki. Pehla izhaar tumhara. Bas sp. k roop mein hi bahadur hu, pyaar k naam pe nai. Tumhari dosti khone ka darr laga raha"

Daya once again lifted his hand to wipe away the tears, but this time of Muskann. To her shock, she was crying. Tears of joy and love. She had finally won over the golden heart only to find her name scribbled across itbalready. Daya always belonged to Muskann.

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI SE KOYI, SHIKWA, TO NAHI,**

**SHIKWA NAHI, SHIKWA NAHI, SHIKWA NAHI**

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI BHI LEKIN, ZINDAGI, TO NAHI,**

**ZINDAGI NAHI, ZINDAGI NAHI, ZINDAGI NAHI**

On other side all cheered. Tasha, in excitement gave a hug to Vivek and the pooer guys blushed badly. Purvi let out a low whistle. Tasha immidiately left him with a blush. Tarika started to nudge Abhijeet.

**ABHIRIKA**

"Dekha, Muskann did it. Pata nai ajkal k mardon mein himmat kyu nai?"

"Tarika, maine hi tumhe 'I love you' bola tha pehle"

"6 saal k baad, wo v Daya ne 'Truth or Dare' mein, Dare task dia tab"

"Haan, pr bola toh sahi. Tumne toh ajtak nai kaha"

"Maine 6 saal intezaar kia, abb tum karo"

"Kya? 6 saal?"

**RAJVI**

"Ye dono itna larte kyu hai?"

"Pyaar hai Rajat"

"Toh hum kyu nai larte"

"Wo v pyaar hai"

"Kya? Kuch v pucho toh 'pyaar' hai"

"Haan, pyaar hi toh hai"

"Purvi, tum please mujhe confuse matt karo"

"I love you, Rajat", Purvi said loud enough for to let all officer hear(bold move) & Rajat's cheeks reddened

**VIVESHA**

"Tum mujhe 'I love you' kyu nai kehti, Tasha?"

"Kya bol rahe ho, Vivek?", Tasha glances around nervously.

"Purvi aur Muskann ko dekho yaar...kitne boldly kehdia"

"Hello, agar unki himmat ki itni tarif hi karni hai toh unko apni girlfriend banalo", and turns around in fake anger.

"Aree tum toh naraj hoage. Sorry Tasha...idhar dekho na"

"Nai karni mujhe tumse baat. How dare you compare me?"

"Sorry na Tasha"

"Tum dono band karo larna, Qualis nikal rahi hai", Jay orders them in her sharp voice. They still felt sting in her command. It sounded more like a growl. Only person who didn't jump of shock at her voice was Vineet but was on leave today.

Daya hit the gas pedal after their confession. But he was not satisfied. He wanted to make it special but look, they confessed it in the car of all places. He immidiately texted someone.

**TUM JO KEH DO TO AAJ KI RAAT, CHAAND DOOBEGA NAHI, RAAT KO ROK LO**

**TUM JO KEH DO TO AJJ KI RAAT, CHAAND DOOBEGA NAHI, RAAT KO LO**

**RAAT KI BAAT HAI, AUR ZINDAGI BAAKI TO NAHI**

But instead of heading towards home, he took wrong direction. Muskaan was confused.

"Hum kaha jaa rahe hai?"

"Kyu darr laga?"

"Nai toh. Kis baat ka darr? Jab aap sath ho"

Then a comfortable silence of solace. Daya sped-up the Qualis and parked after reaching destination in 45 mins. And was ready to get down, when he noticed thet she had fallen asleep in passanger seat.

Soft wind blew her silky strand of hair on her face(I know too cliche, cheesy & filmy). So, slowly and carefully he removed the strand. His soft touch woke her from the light, and looked around. They were at beach.

"Beach?", and looked at him.

"Chalo..."

She got out of the car and followed him. Chilling wind of sea refreshing them. And they walked in water knee deep, then he faced her.

"Muskann, meri baat khatam nai huyi..."

Her eyes didn't betray her feeling. It reflected confusion and fear. But she kept quiet, waiting for him words.

"Tum bas sunti jao, Muskann. Main tumse bohut pyaar karta hu. Bohut jyada. Inn 5 saalon mein sirf tumhe chaha. Ek dinn v aesa nai guzra jab tumhe pyaar nai kia. Mere rom-rom mein bas tumhara naam tha. Duty pr jab nikalta, toh jaan ki parwah nai thi, Muskann. Pr darr tha k kahi tumhe dobara na milpau(She tries to cover his lips but he grabs her hand) Humari jindagi ka koi bharosa nai, Muskann. Kab, kya hojae. Phir tumse pyaar kia. But Muskann I don't want you to be my girlfriend.(Shocked Muskann turned away to her tears). Bohut pyaar karta hu(Daya didn't leave her hand) Pr iss CID officer ki jaan ko koi guarantee nai. Main nai chahta k tum meri girlfriend bano Muskann, bilkul nai. Koi v tumse ye na kahe k tum ki girlfriend ho"

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI SE KOYI, SHIKWA, TO NAHI,**

**SHIKWA NAHI, SHIKWA NAHI, SHIKWA NAHI**

**TERE BINA ZINDAGI BHI LEKIN, ZINDAGI, TO NAHI,**

**ZINDAGI NAHI, ZINDAGI NAHI, ZINDAGI NAHI**

"Muskann, main tumse bohut pyaar karta hu, but I don't want you to be my girlfriend, meri majboori ko samjho.(Getting down on one knee, still holding her hand) JUST MARRY ME"

**A/N:** Guys, here I am, with an update of 'DTS'. Smile guys, I did it. Fulfilling my challenge on time. As I don't back out./Here I have tried to explore different side of Musi. Sometimes she is shy, determined, scared and all. These make her so human. Want to know why I love her? Cz she is perfect image of imperfect human. She is not 'sarvagunnsampanna' she is very much human. Her display of humanly quality of jealousy is best for me.

Shreyalover I completed my task, now its your turn. Give a Dareya story within 27 dec. Yes, 27. I don't do mercy, n hope u don't need it either. It better not be sappy, lovey-dovey story. She better not fall on Daya in every next minute. N I want it on 27 only.

Thanks to all my reviewers or Muskann lovers for supporting me(anushka).

Special thanks to craxzys, for taking my challenge as their own. Supporting me. Either it be by staying up whole night, or keeping me sane.

Folks don't forget to thanks shreyalover for provoking me, otherwise you may have had to wait another month.

**P.S: Shreyalover I'm warning you... Don't u dare taint this gift story with your language. Its a birthday gift of my bestfriend, didn't you see? Atleast try to respect that. Bash me al u want in another fic I don't mind, try in gifts, you will regret it. Neither I will let it remain here. Hoping u understood and the challenge too.**

**P.S.S: I chose evergreen song 'Tere bina jindagi se koi' frm 'aandhi' frm 70's I guess. This is one of few hindi songs I have. :)**

**Last:Read and Review**


End file.
